darchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Data Archive Wiki:Rules and guidelines
The Data Archive Wiki is subject to policies regarding behavior, set by both the administration of the wiki, and by FANDOM (Wikia)'s terms of use. While FANDOM's terms of use may be defined strictly, the Data Archive Wiki is open to a consensus regarding the policies we take. We are open to most people attempting to contribute to this wiki, but there are behavioral limitations on what actions someone can take. As such, standards as what exactly constitutes wrong-doing are necessary. Here are some of them. FANDOM's terms of use FANDOM (also Wikia) has rules that exceed the jurisdiction of local wikis. As such, the violation of those rules will result in respective punishment and referral to those areas. Issues with the terms of use can be discussed with the staff at FANDOM themselves, and the full text can be found here. Here is a summarization of the most important areas. Consult the full text for more in-depth guidelines. * You agree to the terms of use as put forth by FANDOM when you interact with FANDOM or any of its products or derivatives. * Users must be of 13 years of age (excluding the European Economic Area and Great Britain) or of 16 years of age (applicable only to those within the European Economic Area, excluding Great Britain) to use FANDOM and its services. Users found under that age will be removed from the Data Archive Wiki. * The user is solely responsible for anything that it posts, transmits, sends, or submits to FANDOM. * The user may not submit or publish anything it does not have the legal right to. * FANDOM is not responsible for the loss of content or data in the case of its destruction. * You agree to the following: ** To not abuse, threaten, harass, or intimidate other FANDOM users; ** To not post or transmit obscene, pornographic, abusive, profane, or illegal content, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or anything that encourages criminal conduct; ** To not impersonate any user or persons; ** To not use FANDOM for illegal or unauthorized purposes; ** To not violate any law in the user's jurisdiction ** To not solicit personal information, including passwords, account, and private information from any user on FANDOM, especially any under 18; ** To not post advertisements or solicitations of business; ** To not (unless explicitly permitted) to modify, publish, transmit, reproduce, distribute, perform, sell, or transfer any content on FANDOM; ** To only use media players for non-commercial personal entertainment and consumption; ** To not modify, enhance, edit, adapt, alter, reverse engineer, decompile, or disassemble any media player; ** To not license to any third party a media player; ** To maintain the confidentiality of your passwords; ** To notify FANDOM of any unauthorized use of your account; ** To not publish media viruses or computer code; ** To not post content that infringes patents, trademarks, trade secret, or copyrights; ** To not use any spider, scraper, or robot to access the site; ** To not manipulate the origin of any content on FANDOM; ** To not take any action that imposes unreasonable loads on FANDOM servers; ** To not interfere with any FANDOM activity; ** To not bypass any measures denying your access to the site; and ** To use FANDOM as per these terms of use. Data Archive Wiki guidelines Category:Data Archive Wiki guidelines